


Meeting

by rayoflight, shardsofglass (rayoflight)



Series: Spock/Uhura Mirrorverse Drabbles [1]
Category: Star Trek Reboot
Genre: Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-09
Updated: 2010-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayoflight/pseuds/rayoflight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayoflight/pseuds/shardsofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble. a quick visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting

The Vulcan guards stood aside to allow Uhura to enter the immense chamber. She walked slowly, her footsteps echoing lightly in her wake. Her entire body was covered in clinging layers of dark brown and gray except for her face and the fingers of her right hand.

A small bundle swayed gently across her chest.

Her figure hadn't changed much. She was still slimmer and slighter than most, though heavier up top now as one would expect. She stood before the older woman and waited.

"Come closer." she said, beckoning slightly with her hand.

"I wish to see him." She bobbed the bundle gently, eliciting a light "coo" and stepped up to where the woman was seated. Both women's faces were unreadable masks. She stood just out of reach and moved just a bit of cloth aside to reveal the infant's face.

It was paler than she would have expected and piglet-like, it's face scrunched up even in the low light of the room. A few wispy curls were visible, as well as his ears - _yes_ , the ears _were_ Vulcan. She exhaled. Life might be easier for him.

The other woman's face softened slightly. 

"What's his name?"

"S'chn T'gai Sen Kel"

"May I _please_ -" Uhura shook her head.

"That's not part of the deal." Lady Amanda's expression turned pained.

"I risk much just being here, but I thought you had a right to see him..." Uhura said. "... _He_ would know." she added, as a reminder.

Lady Amanda nodded. Yes. Of course, he would. Remnants of emotion transferred by her touch would linger in the child.

They stared at each other for a long moment as worlds of understanding passed between them. Uhura then lifted her hand in salute as Lady Amanda did so in turn, re-covered the babe's face, and left.


End file.
